Enttarnt!
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Detective Boys rein zufällig hinter Conan's geheimnis kommen würden...


Enttarnt?

Disclaimer: Nix mir *Leider*

So, ich meld' mich auch mal mit einem neuen OneShort.

Hoffe es gefällt euch, aber genug der Vorrede.

Los geht's

"Jya mata, ne, Conan-kun, Ai-chan!", verabschiedete sich die kleine Ayumi. "Sayonara!", kam es von Genta und Mitsuhiko, bevor die drei Kinder das Haus des Professors verliesen. Sie hatten dort einen großen Teil des Tages verbracht und wollten jetzt nach Hause gehen. Auf dem Heimweg hatte das Mädchen das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. "Hey Ayumi-chan, das war doch total klasse heute.", fragte Genta sie. "Ähm ja." "Was ist denn los, Ayumi-chan?", fragte Mitsuhiko besorgt. "Ach nichts. Ich habe, glaube ich, nur etwas bei Hakase vergessen. Mir fällt nur gerade nicht ein, was!", sagte sie. "Na, dann geh' doch einfach zurück zu Hakase und frag' ihn!", schlug Mitsuhiko vor. "Hai, gute Idee! Ich geh gleich los!" "Und wir warten hier solange auf dich!" Dann drehte sich das Mädchen um und rannte zurück. Zum Glück waren sie noch nicht allzu weit entfernt.

Als sie nach kurzer Zeit ankam und klingeln wollte, bemerkte sie, dass ein kleiner Stein zwischen Tür und Angel gefallen war, der die Tür offen hielt. Also ging sie unbemerkt hinein. Dort hörte sie wie Conan und Ai sich stritten. "...WAS IST NUR LOS MIT DIR?", schrie Conan sie an. "DU VERSTEHST ES NICHT? WILLST DU, DASS JEMAND HINTER DEINE WAHRE IDENTITÄT KOMMT? SAG, WILLST DU DAS?", schrie sie zurück. 'Wahre Identität? Was meint Ai-chan damit? Aber irgendwie war er heute wirklich anders als sonst. Irgendwie verhielt er sich viel erwachsener!', dachte Ayumi. "Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Conan nun etwas leiser. "Na, siehst du. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, werden sie dich bald als Kudo Shinichi identifizieren können! Und was dann passiert weist du ja..." "Ran..." "Genau!" Ayumi konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. 'Kudo Shinichi? Conan-kun soll Kudo Shinichi sein? Nur wie kann es möglich sein, dass ein 17-jähriger Oberschüler auf einmal wieder zur Grundschule geht?' Ayumi hatte wie der Blitz das haus verlassen und rannte wieder zurück zu Genta und Mitsuhiko. "Und? Hast du gefunden, was du vergessen hast?", fragte Mitsuhiko lächelnd. Doch das Lächeln erstarb, als er sah, wie das Mädchen total abgehetzt bei ihnen ankam. "Ayumi-chan, warum rennst du so. Wir sind doch nicht auf der Flucht!" "Conan-kun...Ai-chan...Shinichi-niichan...Ran-neechan!", keuchte sie.

"Wie jetzt?", fragte Genta. "Ah, ich hab's!", meinte Mitsuhiko, "Du hast Conan-kun und Haibara gehört, wie sie sagten, dass dieser Detektiv Kudo Shinichi bald zurückkommt und wir es ganz schnell Ran-neechan sagen sollen!" "Na, worauf warten wir dann noch. Wir müssen Ran-neechan schnell die Nachricht überbringen!", lachte Genta und die beiden Jungs wollten sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Ayumi sie zurückhielt. "Nein...das meine ich...gar nicht!", sie war noch total außer Atem. "Aber was meinst du dann?"

"Ich bin beim Professor rein gegangen. Weil die Tür noch einen Spalt offen war, musste ich nicht klingeln. Drinnen habe ich dann Ai-chan und Conan-kun streiten gehört. Sie haben sie gegenseitig angeschrien und dabei hat Ai-chan erwähnt, dass Conan-kun eigentlich...Shinichi-niichan ist!", erzählte sie seriös. "Ach komm, Ayumi-chan, da musst du dich verhört haben!", meinte Genta. "Ja, genau. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, dass ein Oberschüler wieder zu einem Grundschüler wird oder wie willst du mir das Gegenteil beweisen?" "Ich hab es doch gehört!", schrie das Mädchen. "Dann gehen wir jetzt dorthin und überzeugen uns selbst!", schlug der dickliche Junge vor und so gingen sie diesmal zu dritt zum Haus des Professors, wo die Tür immer noch offen stand, da Ayumi sie nicht geschlossen hatte.

"Da sind sie!", flüsterte Mitsuhiko. "So, du solltest langsam gehen, Kudo-kun. Ran macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen!", sagte Ai, während sie auf dem Sofa saß und einige Teenie-Magazine las. "Jaja, ich geh ja gleich...Hast du nicht heute Mittag genau die gleichen Zeitschriften gelesen?", gab dieser genervt zurück. "Ja, und?" "Das machst du doch nur als Ausrede, um nicht an dem Gegenmittel arbeiten zu müssen!" "Schon möglich!" "Haibara!" "Schon gut, schon gut, ich geh ja schon!", sie legte das Magazin auf die Seite, stand auf und ging ins Labor, aus dem Hakase gerade kam. "So fertig, Shinichi, du kannst mir ja morgen bescheid sagen, ob die Brille so besser funktioniert!" "Ja, mach ich und arigatou Hakase! Ich geh dann mal!"

"Wir müssen hier weg!", sagte Ayumi leise und sie und die Jungs verließen eilig das Haus, bevor irgendjemand sie sehen konnte und rannten bis hinter die nächste Ecke. "Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wie ist so was möglich?", staunte Mitsuhiko. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber er sprach doch von einem Gegenmittel. Wir sollten sie morgen mal darauf ansprechen, aber jetzt sollten wir uns keine Gedanken mehr deswegen machen und nach Hause gehen! Morgen sehen wir weiter.", schlug Gentra vor. Er war ja schließlich der 'Anfürhrer' der Detective Boys. "Mit was wollt ihr weiter sehen?", fragte eine ihnen bekannte Stimme. Sie drehten sich um und da stand Conan. Die Kinder erschraken. "A-Ach nichts. Wir ermitteln in was...aber jetzt müssen wir ganz schnell nach Hause!" Und auf einmal waren sie weg.

'Na, gibt's denn so was. Was ist denn mit denen los? Heute war doch eigentlich wie immer...es sei denn: sie haben uns gehört. Ich habe gemerkt, dass Ayumi ihre Yaiba-Karten vergessen hat. Wenn sie zurückgekommen ist, dann hat sie alles gehört, aber...nein, bestimmt nicht. Die sind einfach nur zu neugierig. Es wird bestimmt nicht so sein.', dachte er und ging zur Detektei.

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule:

"Irgendwie sind sie heute komisch!", meinte Ai zu Conan. "So waren sie gestern Abend auch schon!", sagte Conan, "Sie sagte, sie ermitteln in was. 'Was' wollten sie mir nicht sagen, aber ich habe einen schrecklichen Verdacht." "Dieser wäre...?", fragte Ai neugierig. "Du hast doch bestimmt mitbekommen, dass Ayumi gestern ihre Yaiba-Karten vergessen hatte, oder?", fragte er. Ai nickte und Conan fuhr fort. "Wenn sie gestern Abend zurückgekommen ist, um sie zu holen..." "Oh nein!" "...dann haben sie alles mitgehört!" "Welche Ironie? Du lebst inzwischen einer Menge brillianter Detektive und keiner findet heraus, wer du bist. Dann kommen die drei Nachwuchsdetektive und sie entdecken deine wahre Identität!", sagte Ai. "Aber wie schon gesagt, das ist nur eine Vermutung. Es muss nicht so sein.", gab Conan zu Bedenken, aber selbst glaubte er nicht, dass er sich irrte. Es musste einfach so sein.

Dann klingete es. Die Schüler verliesen eilig das Schulgelände. Allen voran die Detective Boys. "Hey, wartet auf uns!", rief Conan ihnen zu. Sie stoppten. "Arigatou!", bedankte sich Ai. "Was ist denn heute los mit euch?", fragte Conan. "Ach nichts. Wir dachten nur, wir wäre Freunde!", schrie Mitsuhiko ihn an. "Aber wir...wir sind doch Freunde!", stotterte der geschrumpfte Detektiv. "Aber Freunde haben keine Geheimnisse vor einander!", sagte Ayumi mit Tränen in ihren Augen. "Ja, genau. Warum hast du uns angelogen?", fragte Genta ziemlich wütend. "Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fügte Mitsuhiko hinzu.

Conan senkte seinen Kopf. "Ja, ihr habt mich erwischt..." Auf dem Gesicht der Kinder erschien ein siegessicheres Lächeln. "...Ich habe gestern das letzte Stück Kuchen gegessen und gesagt Genta war's!" Das Lächeln erstarb. "Hey!", beschwerte sich Genta. "Netter Versuch, aber wir wissen über dich Bescheid...Kudo Shinichi!", meinte der Klügste der drei. "Aber was redet ihr denn da. Kudo Shinichi ist doch Ran's Freund und er ist 17. Wie kann ich denn Shinichi sein. Das ist doch völlig absurd!", versuchte Conan sich raus zu reden. "Versucht nicht uns für blöd zu verkaufen. Wir haben euch gestern Abend gehört!", meinte Ayumi. Jetzt fiel Conan nichts mehr ein. "Ähm...ja...das war...", stammelte er. "...Gib's auf, Kudo-kun. Sie haben dich.", sagte Ai, die neben dem Jungen stand. "Du hättest mir ruhig helfen können, Haibara!", meinte dieser. "Hätte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr gemacht!"

"Aber warum, sag uns wie sowas möglich ist!", forderte Ayumi, die schon angefangen hatte, zu weinen. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte euch nicht anlügen, aber...", weiter kam er nicht. "Du lügst schon wieder. Wir dachten, du wärst unser Freund. Wir haben dich gemocht!", schrie Ayumi. "Das ist nicht wahr. Ihr seid meine Freunde. Ihr habt mir so oft aus der Patsche geholfen. Und ich glaube, ohne euch, hätte ich das Ganze niemals so lange durchgehalten!", sagte Conan. Die Kinder hörten am Klang seiner Stimme, dass er es ernst meinte. Sofort war alle Wut wie weggeblasen.

"Oh gomenasai, Kudo-kun!", sagte Mitsuhiko mitfühlend. "Schon Ok. Und bitte nennt mich weiter Conan-kun. Ich bin nicht Kudo Shinichi. Zu mindest nicht mehr.", sagte der Junge traurig. "Wann wirst du gehen? Wann wirst du wieder zu Kudo-kun?", fragte Genta. Conan senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte er traurig. "Wenn er weiter so unvorsichtig ist, wird sich das auch noch ziemlich lange hinziehen!", meinte Ai anteilslos. Conan sah sie an. So wie der Rest der Detective Boys. "Wie meint sie das, Conan-kun?", fragte Ayumi verwirrt. "Meine Identität muss geheim bleiben, weil man sonst Verdacht schöpfen könnte, dass ich noch lebe. Dann werden die, die mir das angetan haben, wieder hinter mir her sein. Alle in meiner Umgebung wären dann in großer Gefahr. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen, hättet ihr es niemals herausbekommen. Jetzt ist Haibara wahrscheinlich sauer auf mich und ich bekomme sobald von ihr kein Gegengift, nicht wahr?", faste er zusammen. "Wieso von Ai-chan?"

"Weil ich das Gift hergestellt habe und so auch die einzige bin, die es vielleicht irgendwie schaffen könnte ein Gegenmittel herzustellen." "NANI!" "Ja, ich habe früher für die Organisation, die Kudo-kun alles zu verdanken hat, als Wissenschaftlerin gearbeitet. Ich bin eigentlich 18 und als ich fliehen wollte, schluckte ich mein eigenes Gift und jetzt bin ich halt hier. Und ja, du hast Recht. Ich bin sauer auf dich, aber ich hätte dir, wenn das ein Trost ist, sowieso nicht das Gegengift gegeben, nach der Aktion auf dem Schulfest der Teitan-Oberschule vor einiger Zeit.", erklärte sie. "Na vielen Dank auch, aber irgendjemand musste den Fall doch aufklären.", verteidigte er sich. "Und der Fall in dem Restaurant, in dem du mit Ran warst...?" "Ich...ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Tut mir Leid, aber jetzt wünsche ich mir auch, ich hätte es nicht getan und den Abend stattdessen mit Ran verbracht, anstatt sie wieder so plötzlich zu verlassen.", sagte Conan. Das konnten die Kinder nicht verstehen. Dafür waren sie noch zu jung.

"Wie läuft es denn zwischen dir und Ran-neechan?", fragte Mitsuhiko neugierig. "Ja, man hört doch das ein oder andere davon, dass ihr zusammen sein sollt!", fügte Genta hinzu. Conan wurde hoch rot. "Wer...wer hat denn...wer hat denn gesagt, dass...das wir ein...ein Paar sind?", stammelte er. "Na das weiß doch jeder, Kudo-kun.", meinte Ai, "Und es ist wirklich nicht zu übersehen, dass du sie vermisst."

"Aber sie sehen sich doch jeden Tag!", Ayumi war verwirrt und traurig, da sie jetzt akzeptieren musste, das IHR Conan in Wirklichkeit Shinichi war und der Ran liebte. Sie würde nie Chancen bei ihm haben. "Ran weiß nichts davon. Also dass ich Shinichi bin!", sagte der geschrumpfte Detektiv traurig. "Aber dann vermisst sie dich ja bestimmt schrecklich. Immerhin sind es ja schon...wann bist du noch mal in unsere Klasse gekommen...vor 1 Jahr!", stellte Mitsuhiko fest. "Es sind 1 1/2 Jahre und..." "Jetz' komm doch mal auf den Punkt. Du vermisst sie auch. Du hast mich so oft schon wegen einem Gegenmittel angebettelt, um mit Ran zusammen sein zu können. Das du sie magst, ist wohl wirklich kein Geheimnis!", sagte Ai. "Apropos Geheimis. Wir wären euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr unserer kleines Geheimnis aufrecht erhalten würdet!", bat Conan. "Hai, mochiron. Wir schaffen das schon!", sagten die drei Kinder synchron. "Und könnten wir dieses Thema bitte nie wieder ansprechen?" Sie nickten.

"Arigatou. Ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Ran wartet bestimmt schon!", verabschiedete sich Conan und verschwand lächelnd und winkend hinter der nächsten Ecke. "Dafür, dass er in einem Körper festsitzt, der 10 Jahre jünger ist, als er eigentlich sein sollte, ist er immer noch ziemlich gut drauf.", meinte Ayumi. "Er kann ziemlich gut schauspielern, nicht wahr?", fragte Ai. Die Kinder schauten verwirrt. "Au bitte, ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass er mit seiner Situation zufrieden ist. Er kann nicht bei der Person sein, die er am meisten liebt. Schon allein das macht ihn innerlich fertig. Er tut nur so fröhlich, damit wir uns keine Sorgen um ihn machen.", gab sie zu denken.

"Ja, das Gefühl kenn ich!", sagte Ayumi traurig. 'Oh ja stimmt. Ayumi-chan ist ja in 'Conan-kun' verliebt. Es muss für sie ein großer Schock gewesen sein, als sie hörte, das Conan in WIrklichkeit Shinichi ist!', dachte Ai. "Ähm, müsst ihr nicht auch langsam nach Hause?"

"Ja, stimmt, müssen wir!", sagte Genta. "Ich auch. Also dann, bis morgen!", verabschiedete sich Ai und ging dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Anderen. Während die 'Detective Boys' in die Richtung, in die auch Conan gegangen war, gingen. Sie liefen ziemlich schnell, da sich ihre Eltern wirklich schon Sorgen um sie machten. Wenig später sahen sie Conan, der sehr, sehr langsam gelaufen war. Er wollte einfach allein sein. 'Ran...am liebsten würde ich dir hier und jetzt alles beichten.' Er seufzte, so laut, dass selbst die Kinder ihn hören konnten. Bald kam er in der Detektei an. "Bin wieder da!" "Oh hallo, Conan-kun. Wie wars in der Schule?", begrüßte Ran ihn. "Eigentlich so wie immer!", antwortete er lächelnd. Und alles nahm seinen Lauf.

Das wars auch schon.

Bitte hinterlasst ein paar Kommis.

Wäre supii

lg Anni-chan


End file.
